Fleeing
Prologue "It's time to assemble our army." Vicki said. Standing around her were Jacklyn and two other Ancient warriors, Miniory and Hollay. The two were twins, both crimson and brown cats, and were linked in a very special way. "Jacklyn and I will recruit more Ancients to our cause. Miniory, you and your sister will transform normal cats that you meet into vampire cats. Now, let's get started." Story Chapter 1: Fighting Back I jumped back to avoid the paw flying at me. Vicki's minions Miniory and Hollay had found us moments ago and were now trying to kill us. Vantom had Rosey Ann hidden away. I rolled on the ground with Hollay while Nightmud slashed a paw at Miniory. Suddenly, a white tom crashed through the trees and threw himself into Hollay. The twin Ancients were shocked, but only for a moment, and ran off. "Thanks." I breathed. "Any time." The cat said. "I'm Endon." "Marlina." I breathed. "This is Nightmud, Vantom, and Rosey Ann." The cats nodded at each other. "I'm actually in need of help myself." Endon said. "My parents are like us. Vampires. They're now working with this she-cat...I think her name's...." Horrified, I finished the sentence. "Vicki." Chapter 2: Group Endon explained to us how he didn't want to work with Vicki, and how his parents had tried to kill him for refusing to do so. We then explained to him how Vicki was trying to kill us and cause chaos all over the world. "So, she wants to kill or recruit every living cat, and the only cats standing in her way are...." "Us." Vantom finished. "Well, count me in." Endon said. Chapter 3: Coven Nightmud and I sat together, sharing tongues. "You know," he breathed, "Rosey Ann's the only one here without vampire abilities." "I know." I said. "Why don't you transform her?" Nightmud asked. "Because I want her to have a normal life. One where she doesn't have to feed off other cats. One where she can be strong and fast because she's strong and fast, not because she's a vampire." "But it's what she wants." I didn't say anything. "Marlina, I overheard her talking with Vantom last night. She loves him, and he loves her. They want to be together. But you know what's separating them?" I knew the answer. "Fine. I'll ask her tonight." "Good." Nightmud said. "Now...since Endon's joined our group, I guess we officially have a coven. What do we call it?" I asked. "Hm...how about Sleek Coven?" Nightmud suggested. "I like it." I agreed. Chapter 4: Offer I padded over to my sister. She was licking her paw. "Rosey Ann." I came right out with it. "How would you like to be a vampire?" Before I could even blink, Rosey Ann was next to me, breathing hard. "Do it." She said. "Do it now." So I did. I bent down and bit my sister's neck. She immediately passed out, while the changes began. Don't miss Recruits, the next story in the Bloody Cat series. Category:Bloody Cat Series